


Commander Cody and Obi-Wan Kenobi Ficlets

by RowanSparrow



Series: Star Wars: The Clone Wars Mini-Fic Collections [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stranded, based on a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSparrow/pseuds/RowanSparrow
Summary: A collection of Codywan ficlets taken from my Tumblr (@rowansparrow-writing) that I'm amassing here for the AO3 community. Check out my other drabble collections!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All of these ficlets were originally posted to my Tumblr.

Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed softly and rolled over in bed, mindlessly grappling for his commander’s half of the bed, surprised when it was empty.

He cracked one eye open, yawning and scrubbing a hand across his eyes and down his face, his joints cracking as he sat up in bed. 

“Cody?” he called softly, swinging his legs out of bed and stretching. “Cody, where are you?” 

He could feel distress bleeding faintly into the Force, and Obi-Wan’s heartrate quickened. There was a faint light coming from the refresher, and Obi-Wan lightly tapped on the door. 

“Cody?” He repeated, trying to keep the concern from bleeding into his voice. “Cody, darling, are you all right?” 

A sharp intake of breath from the other side of the door, and slowly Commander Cody stepped out of the fresher, quickly shutting off the lights and bathing the pair in darkness once again.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, brushing past the Jedi and heading back towards the bed. “Couldn’t sleep, thought I’d-.” 

Obi-Wan caught him by the wrist, gingerly lifting a hand to the side of Cody’s face, felt the residue of tears against his fingertips. 

“Cody…” Obi-Wan whispered. “What is it?” 

Cody pulled away from Obi-Wan, climbing back into bed. “It’s nothing, sir.” 

The ‘sir’ hit Obi-Wan like a slap to the face, and he cocked his head to one side, sitting down on the edge of the bed, on Cody’s side, rather than climbing in himself. 

“Cody, what’s gotten into you?” He asked, pulling his voice out of a whisper indignantly. Cody shifted in bed, and Obi-Wan felt the other man’s fingertips graze the inside of his wrist, quietly asking permission to take his hand. Obi-Wan was patient, gentle, and didn’t chastise the Commander for his sudden hesitation. 

“Can I ask you something?” Codi asked softly. 

“Of course.” 

A beat of silence. 

“Why me?” Cody finally blurted. “There’s a million others just like me. If you’re going to break the Code, why do it for a man that has the same face as everyone else? Why not spend your days with Duchess Satine, or someone more… more _worthy_ of you?” There was a thickness in Cody’s voice that broke Obi-Wan’s heart. “I’m just… I’m not enough.” 

“Cody,” Obi-Wan’s voice cracked softly before he could stop it, and he gathered the Commander into his arms, pulling the larger man into his embrace. “Whatever I’ve done to make you think that I - that you could ever be less than perfect to me - that I could ever want someone other than you in my life, in my bed,” He kissed Cody’s temple, traced a path from his temple to his lips, kissing him slowly. “Darling, you’re the only one who could ever hold such a command over my heart, and I wouldn’t change a thing about you.”  ** _  
_**

The Commander seemed soothed by his words, let Obi-Wan ease him back down into bed.

“Feel better?” Obi-Wan questioned. Cody hummed quietly, curled up beside his Jedi, and drifted back to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three days since their ship had crashed. 

 

They still had plenty of food and water - enough to survive at least two weeks, three if they stretched it - but that wasn’t what was troubling Commander Cody. No, what troubled him was the lack of _fuel_. 

 

The planet they had crashed on had seemed fairly hospitable at first. The days were temperate, the planet itself unoccupied (at least as far as the war was concerned) and plenty of tall, tree-like plants to offer cover in the event of an attack. 

 

Come nighttime, however, the planet seemed to turn in on itself, convulsed with blood-freezing temperatures and sporadic planetary tremors. When the planet wasn’t shaking so badly it knocked you off your feet, it was instead sending torrents of hail the size of a boy’s fist, or onslaught after onslaught of freezing snow. Three of their surviving men had died that first night from exposure, and a fourth had gotten caught in the hail without a helmet on. 

 

By morning, all the snow, hail, and tremors inexplicably stopped, leaving no trace behind. This was nice, it gave Cody and his men plenty of time to prepare for the nightmarish conditions that only seemed to surface after dark, and his men were well-acquainted to poor battle conditions anyway. 

 

Their General, however…

 

Obi-Wan Kenobi was huddled underneath one of the crippled wings of their ship, wrapped in a thermal blanket and shaking like a leaf. His teeth were chattering loud enough that Cody could hear them even before he approached the General. 

 

“Sir, please,” Cody begged for the fourth time that night. “Take my blanket. The boys and I have temp controls in our armor.” 

 

“The c-c-controls in your armor are n-not enough f-f-for this t-t-type of weather, C-C-Commander.” Obi-Wan chattered, raising an eyebrow up at Cody. “You n-need all the heat you c-can g-get.” 

 

Cody’s frown deepened, brow furrowing in frustration. He had just checked their fuel reserves. They were getting dangerously low, and if they didn’t get a rescue soon…

 

He shook the thought away, pulling the blanket off his shoulders and moving to cover Kenobi with it. 

 

“D-don’t,” Obi-Wan’s protest was lost in the clicking of his teeth, and Cody sank down in the grass beside him, sheltered from the snow against the bent wing. 

 

“Easy,” Cody soothed gently, pulling his General into his lap and wrapping his blanket around the both of them. “I’ll keep you warm.” 

 

He wrapped his arms around his General, holding him close against his chest, sheltering him from the biting wind. Steadily, Obi-Wan’s teeth stopped shattering, the tremble in his body reduced to stillness, and he curled closer to Cody. 

 

“I must say,” he commented softly. “There isn’t much I _wouldn’t_ do at this point for a hot cup of tea. I’d even settle for the disgusting brew you and your brothers drink.” 

 

Cody chuckled, the rumble of his chest making Obi-Wan almost purr in contentment. “Caf’s good if you let me make it.” He smirked. Obi-Wan hummed noncommittally, and snuggled closer against Cody’s chest. 

 

The two of them watched the flurries of snow around them and held on until morning. 


	3. Chapter 3

He’d done it. 

After all this time, he’d finally done it. 

Kriff, he should have listened to Rex all those years ago. That karking chip had turned him into little more than a droid, and _he’d fired on his own general._

_His General._

_His Obi-Wan._

CC-2224 flinched at the memory, shaking himself out of his stupor. None of that mattered now. What mattered was he’d finally, _finally_ , gotten the chip out, and he could find Kenobi, apologize, and they’d be _together_ again. 

It had taken him well over a year to track Obi-Wan Kenobi to Tattooine, and another several months to finally locate where exactly the former Jedi was hiding out. It was a hut, built against a hollow in a rock formation. The perfect shelter from the outside world. 

CC-2224 drew his guns - a precaution only, he wasn’t going to ever fire on Kenobi again, never again - and crept up to the door. 

“You’ve gotten sloppy.” A familiar voice echoed off the rock wall. 

CC-2224 whipped around, his guns raising purely on instinct, but they left his hands the moment he’d lifted them, the Jedi before him flicking his hand and sending them flying. 

“Obi-Wan!” CC-2224 gasped. “I-.” 

“That isn’t my name anymore.” Kenobi snapped, pushing his hood back so CC-2224 could see his face. His ginger hair was now white, his skin tanned and gritted from years of living in Tattooine’s harsh deserts, but his eyes were still the same wizened blue, glaring at his former Commander with an intensity CC-2224 had never seen before. 

“Obi-Wan…” CC-2224 whispered. “Obi-Wan, I - you have to understand, I never meant… it wasn’t me.” 

“Don’t make excuses to me, Cody.” 

Cody. Cody. Cody. That was his name. Nine hells, it had been so long, he’d forgotten it was his. 

“Obi-Wan -.” 

“I loved you.” Obi-Wan whispered. “And you betrayed me.” 

“Please, let me explain.” 

“You need to leave.” Obi-Wan said quietly. “I have someone else to look after. You were never anything more than a distraction to me, so go back to your new Empire. I don’t need you anymore.” 

Cody felt all the air leave his lungs, and his knees buckled. He tried to call Obi-Wan’s name, but couldn’t. He reached for him, reached, reached -.

“CC-2224.” 

His eyes snapped open, and he was back in the reconditioning hall. 

“CC-2224, respond.” 

He blinked. What was his name? What was he doing?

_Good soldiers follow orders._

“CC-2224, reporting for duty.” He answered automatically. 

He was where he was supposed to be. He was a soldier in the Grand Empire. 

So why did he feel so empty?


	4. Chapter 4

Obi-Wan Kenobi walked side by side with his Commander, resisting the urge to rub his temples in frustration. They had just left their debriefing of their last mission, and it had not gone well. General Grievous had managed to thwart the Republic forces yet again, and had made a daring, last minute escape. Needless to say, Obi-Wan and the rest of the Jedi were… less than pleased.

“General Kenobi?” Commander Cody prompted lightly. Obi-Wan lifted his gaze, looking his commander in the eye. “Shall I escort you back to your quarters?”

“I’m quite alright, Commander.” Obi-Wan answered dryly. Then, after a pause. “Actually, Commander, a walk sounds refreshing, after… _that.”_ He muttered, lip curling slightly in disdain. The Commander nodded, his face obscured by his helmet still, and the two of them walked through the Jedi Temple in comfortable silence.

“Cody,” Obi-Wan prompted lightly, pausing outside one of the many ornate doors. “Let’s detour through the gardens, shall we? I find myself requiring a little extra peace and mindfulness tonight.”

He had intended it as a joke, though it seemed to have gone right over Cody’s head, as the Commander only responded with a respectful “yes sir” before following Obi-Wan out into the gardens.

The Temple Gardens were primarily a place for the Jedi to meditate, somewhere they could go to truly channel the Living Force. Tonight, however, soft music was echoing through the gardens, something soft and relaxing, and Obi-Wan chuckled.

“Someone was feeling sentimental today.” He murmured, coming to a stop in a paved pavilion in the center of the gardens, mostly shrouded by the trees and other large plants. He extended a hand to his Commander. “Cody, remove your helmet, please.”

The Commander did as he was asked, quickly removing his helmet and holding it against his side. Obi-Wan beckoned him closer, taking the helmet from his grasp and setting it along the edge of the pavilion, reaching instead for Cody’s hands and placing them on his hips.

“Sir?” Cody asked, his gloved hands hovering just above Obi-Wan’s hips. Obi-Wan could feel his anxiety spike in the Force.

“Relax.” He soothed, brushing a hand across Cody’s scar, almost reverentially. “I’d like a moment to forget about the war. Indulge me?”

Cody was quiet for a moment, then nodded once, not trusting his voice. He let his hands settle lightly on Obi-Wan’s hips as the Jedi draped his arms around Cody’s shoulders, slowly swaying the two of them side by side with the rhythm of the music.

“I had no idea you could dance, Commander.” Obi-Wan teased softly.

“I wouldn’t necessarily call this dancing, sir.” Cody chuckled, pulling Obi-Wan closer slightly. “This is just… standing, but with feeling.”

Obi-Wan laughed at that, letting his head rest against his Commander’s chest. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, swaying softly in the privacy of the garden, but when he finally reopened his eyes, the music had long since stopped, and the tun he heard now was Cody, humming softly to himself.

“Where’d you hear that song?” Obi-Wan asked, recognizing the quiet melody.

“I believe it was from you, sir.” Cody answered simply. “I’ve heard you hum it before.”

“Observant of you.” Obi-Wan smiled, and he joined in, the two of them dancing slowly across the pavilion, their voices a quiet harmony.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @rowansparrow-writing on Tumblr! Come say Hi!


End file.
